Not All Couples Are Perfect
by Tina101
Summary: I swear, this IS AngelCollins fluff, just after Collins comes home from work in a TERRIBLE mood on day, and gets mad at Angel. Oneshot, fluff in the end


Not All Couples Are Perfect 

**A/N:** I _swear_, I'm an Angel/Collins fan! It turns fluffy in the end! PROMISE!

Thomas Collins trudged upstairs. He had had a _long_ day at work, and only wanted to go home and crawl in bed. After struggling with the lock, Collins stumbled into the rundown apartment he shared with his lover, Angel, and dumped his stuff on the chair next to the door.

"Collins honey, is that you?" Angel asked as she came out of the bedroom. She was wearing pink pajama pants, her black bob wig, and was pulling on one of Collins' old t-shirts.

"Who else would it be?" snapped Collins as he shed his coat, and dumped it on the floor by the rest of his stuff. Angel pursed her lips.

"What's wrong baby? I bet I know something that would cheer you up," she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Collins' waist from behind. With no regard for his lover, Collins broke free of Angel's gentle grip.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"Don't blow me off, Collins! Maybe I can help you out."

"I'm _fine_ Angel!" it was becoming more and more clear that Collins was getting pretty frustrated at Angel.

"No, you're not, and I can't help you out if you don't tell me why you've come home in such a shitty mood." Collins spun around to face Angel.

"You can't fix everything Angel, and I don't understand why you don't get that! All I want is to be left alone!" he yelled, causing Angel to take a few steps backwards in shock. She had _never_ heard Collins yell at anyone before.

Without saying another word, Collins stormed out of the room. Angel heard him slam the bedroom door closed. She sat down on the couch, and began to cry. When she heard the bedroom door open a few minutes later, she quickly wiped away her tears.

"You coming to bed?" Collins asked from the doorway. There was an edge to his voice.

"No," Angel replied firmly with a harsh attitude. She heard Collins sigh.

"Come on baby, I'm sorry," he said. "Why don't you come to bed?" Angel crossed her arms over her chest, and refused to even look in Collins' direction.

"Like hell I'm going to get in bed with you after you blow up at me for trying to help you out. I'll sleep out here on the couch tonight."

"Aww, come on baby."

"No!"

"Fine, whatever, sleep out here on the couch tonight. I honestly don't give a damn what the hell you do. _You're_ the one in the shitty mood now." Collins slammed the bedroom door closed, leaving Angel alone to her confused thoughts.

After a few hours, Angel was still awake. She had taken off her bob wig, and placed it on the tattered end table. She was sitting sideways on the couch with her knees drawn to her chest, and her head resting on her arm. It was late, and she was tired, but her mind was still reeling from the fight. _Never_ had she heard Collins yell. Not at Roger, or Mark, or Maureen, but especially not at her. she was his Angel. They mean the world to each other, and never fought. They didn't even have those stupid little arguments about who finished off the last mac and cheese or something along those lines.

Angel was so deep in the thought that she didn't hear Collins come out of their bedroom. The anarchist wrapped his arms around the smaller Hispanic, and pulled her close to him.

"I'm _so_ sorry, baby," he murmured into her shoulder. Angel leaned back against Collins.

"Are you saying that because you really are sorry, or because you're lonely in bed?" she inquired.

"I really am sorry, but now that you mention being lonely-" Collins was cut off by Angel elbowing him in the stomach. "Ow! Geez Ang, you need to eat more so when you do that to me, it won't hurt."

"Yeah, you keep on thinking that."

"I will, but first, I want to tell you about my 'lovely' day at work." Angel snuggled even closer to Collins, and waited for him to continue. "Work's such a pain in the ass. My students _never_ do their work, and when they do, about 98 of them are crap." Angel gently rubbed Collins' upper leg.

"It's okay. You can't do anything about them. They're throwing away their futures, so all you need to do is fail them honestly."

"Yeah, until Daddy shows up with his big, fat checks that make everything right with the world. Which leads me to the other problem at work."

"Two problems? My poor baby." Collins smiled.

"These professors bitch and complain about every little thing, but here's the catch; all the stuff they complain about is stupid. The country club served the wrong type of super expensive champagne at some swanky event, and shit like that. They have no idea what we go through on a daily basis, and it's driving me insane!" Angel turned around, and kneeled in front of Collins. She began to gently stroke his cheek.

"My poor baby; working with such ass holes. I bet I know what would make you feel at least a _little_ better," she cooed. Collins smiled as the couple began to make out on the couch.

The End 

**A/N:** Told you I was an Angel/Collins fan! Please review! New one-shot will be up soon (I seem to have a good supply of one-shot ideas that are _completely_ random…trust me! Next up, Mimi/Roger…my first!)

Tina101


End file.
